


Some Like It Hot

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: Hey! Got an ask on my tumblr for person A giving person B encouragement. Here's what ensued? Hot yoga gets sexy?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Some Like It Hot

“You can do this,” Obi-Wan chuckled, effortlessly assuming the yoga pose he was trying to teach Padmé.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Padmé quipped as she fell over, losing her balance. “You’ve literally been teaching this class with Master Yoda for years.”

“Well, would you like some...” he trailed off, looking for the right word, “guidance?”

“Are you asking for permission to turn me into a pretzel?” Padmé laughed, trying to keep her balance.

“You’d be a cute pretzel,” Obi-Wan said without thinking.

Padmé rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling.“Alright, _Master_ ,” she teased, “what am I doing wrong?”

Obi-Wan walked up behind her on her yoga mat. He gingerly placed his hands on her hips. “Most of your balance and strength comes from your core,” he explained, slowly sliding his hands a little higher up her sides until they came to approximately where her diaphragm is. “You’re going to want to tighten here.”

Padmé was glad he was behind her, because she was surely blushing at the close contact. Her skin was hot where he touched her. She suddenly regretted showing up for their at-home yoga session in just a sports bra and leggings. But, what else was she supposed to do? It was a heatwave outside to the extent that they had jokingly dubbed this as “hot yoga.”

“Okay,” she breathed, adjusting herself accordingly. “Now what?”

Obi-Wan swallowed, suddenly realizing how close they were. He could smell the scent of her shampoo, lemon and sage. She smelled like how Obi-Wan pictured summer would. 

“Your core is important for balance, but so is the positions of your feet and your posture,” he added. He took one of his hands and smoothed it up her back. “Your back should be straight so that you can breathe properly. You should be breathing from your diaphragm, so your shoulders shouldn’t move.” 

After Padmé adjusted her posture, Obi-Wan stepped back a bit, letting his hands fall to his sides.

“Now, your feet should be shoulder-width apart,” Obi-Wan continued.

“Now what?” Padmé asked.

“Now you bend over, keeping your torso straight and use your elbows for support. You should look like the roof of a house,” Obi-Wan explained.

Padmé took a deep breath before attempting to do what Obi-Wan had called “the dolphin pose” yet again. This time, however, she took in everything he had told her and successfully did it. 

Obi-Wan watched her with an amused look on his face, “You’re a fast learner, Padmé.”

Padmé popped back into a standing position and turned to face him, cheeks flushed from the slight rush of blood to her head. She gave Obi-Wan an appreciative once-over. When he had come over for yoga in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, she hadn’t thought much of it. But, after doing “hot yoga” in her apartment for 30 minutes, his tank top was clinging to his chest leaving very little to imagination. Her gaze flicked back up to his face as she took a step towards him. “What can I say? I have a great teacher,” she replied cheekily.

Obi-Wan took a step towards her, using his hand to wipe some sweat off her face before it dripped into her eye. “For someone who has never done hot yoga before, you did great,” He quietly reassured.

Padmé bit her lip taking another step toward him. In a way, she was testing him. She’d been doing it a lot lately, but Obi-Wan always backed away or Anakin walked in. That’s why she invited him to her house this time. She gingerly lifted her hand to smooth his unruly hair out of his face before sliding her hand down to cup his cheek.

Obi-Wan felt his mouth go dry. He looked everywhere but at her face. “W-well, this has been fun,” he muttered, his voice sounding strained.

“Obi-Wan,” Padmé said quietly as she stepped even closer to him. She let her thumb gently caress his cheek.

Obi-Wan slowly let his gaze come to rest on her face. His body felt like it was 1000 degrees, and it wasn’t from the hot yoga. His eyes roamed her face, taking in the flush of her cheeks. 

“Padmé...,” he sighed. He was going to do something stupid and he didn’t care. Heat made people lose all inhibitions. He suddenly closed the gap between them, pulling her face into his to kiss her. It wasn’t a sweet and tender kiss. It was a needy kiss that tried to release the tension in the air. Her fingers slid into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer as his hands slid down to her hips. His teeth gently tugged on her bottom lip as they pulled apart to look at each other with a half-lidded gaze.

“You know, it’s pretty hot in here,” Padmé panted with a glint in her eye, “Would you maybe want to cool off in my bedroom? I have air conditioning in there.”

“I think some cold air would be lovely right about now,” he smirked, letting her drag him to the bedroom.

Padmé pulled him into the room and shut the door before going to turn on the air conditioning unit. Then she turned back to Obi-Wan. “You might want to take that shirt off since it’s so damp,” she replied nonchalantly.

“Miss Amidala, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get me to strip for you,” Obi-Wan smirked as he slowly peeled his shirt from his body, letting it fall to the ground. It slapped the ground from being so heavy from his sweat.

“Oh that’s sexy,” Padmé laughed before looking up at Obi-Wan. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his toned bare chest.

“Like what you see?” Obi-Wan smirked.

Padmé could only nod.

“Well, _Senator_ ,” Obi-Wan purred as he stepped towards her, “it seems a little unfair that you have more layers on than I do... mind if I fix that?”

Padmé swallowed, “It would only be fair...”

Obi-Wan slowly reached down and tugged her sports bra up. Padmé lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head and chuck it across the room. He looked down at her with a gaze that could only be described as pure lust and adoration. He cupped her bare breasts and leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured against her skin.

He continued to kiss down her chest, planting sloppy, sucking kisses across her collar bone and the valley of her chest. He knelt down in front of her, licking and gently nipping his way across the curve of one breast before swirling his tongue around her nipple, earning him a moan from Padmé. Her hands slipped into his hair, pulling him closer as his other hand tweaked her other nipple.

Padmé felt like she was going to melt into the floor. Every kiss, suck, or bite he placed on her skin was like a shot straight to her core. 

“Obi-Wan,” she moaned as he left her breast and continued to kiss down her stomach. 

He smirked up at her, taking in her flushed expression. “Padmé, I do believe you’re still too hot. We might need to take off more layers so you don’t have a heat stroke,” he said as his fingers hooked over the waistband of her leggings. He swiftly tugged them down and let her step out of them. 

Padmé pulled herself together enough to tease him back, pulling him back up to stand in front of her. She nodded at his pants. “Off, now,” she ordered.

Obi-Wan chuckled a bit, taken aback by her sudden forcefulness, but complied. “Yes, My Lady.”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Fair is fair,” she murmured as she sunk down to her knees. 

Her eyes drank in the tent in Obi-Wan’s underwear. She reached out to cup him through the fabric, causing him to hiss at the contact. She looked up at him innocently as she grabbed a hold of the fabric and tugged it down, releasing him. She turned to look back at his protruding member and swallowed. His cock was thicker than anyone she had been with before. She reached out to rub his slit, swirling some of his precum on her thumb before she pumped his shaft with her hand, feeling the grooves of his veins. Then, she looked up at him, and without breaking eye contact with him she took him into her mouth as far as it could go.

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan sighed. Her mouth was wet and warm and she was teasing him by looking so innocent while she slowly bobbed up and down on his dick. He couldn’t handle it. It took every ounce of control he had to not move his hips and fuck her face as he felt her move her tongue back and forth on the underside of his shaft. He was overwhelmed by the need to make her feel good. Besides, if he was going to come today, it wouldn’t be like this. He gently slipped his hands into her hair and eased her off his dick. 

Padmé groaned as he pulled away. However, her disappointment was short lived as Obi-Wan picked her up and tossed her on the bed, pinning her down with an arm across her hips before she could get away. Padmé sucked in a breath as she felt him lick a line up her clothed nether regions.

“Obi-Wan,” she begged, “don’t tease me.”

“Oh? What is it that you want, darling?” Obi-Wan asked as he pulled off her underwear. 

“You know what I want,” she whined.

Obi-Wan dipped his head down towards her, licking a slow line up her slit. He originally planned on teasing her as she had teased him, going slow and deliberate, but now that he was here and he could see how wet she was, he had different plans. He ate her out like a man who was starved, his beard tickling her thighs as he worked faster and faster. Padmé felt like a string began to get pulled tighter and tighter as he rolled her clit around with his tongue.

“Fuck, Obi-Wan,” Padmé moaned. “Don’t stop.”

Padmé’s comment spurred Obi-Wan to slip two fingers into her folds, pumping her harder and faster as his tongue focused solely on her clit. Padmé buried her hand in his hair to pull him closer, subconsciously grinding into his face, but it wasn’t enough. She tugged him up to her face to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance as she flipped them over so she was on top. She positioned herself over him. He took his dick in his hand and rubbed the tip back and forth through her folds, collecting her slick. She looked at him and guided his hands to her hips as she slowly sunk down onto him, letting out a moan as he filled her.

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan moaned, sitting up so she was effectively in his lap. He wanted to be within reach so he could kiss her. He held her face as he kissed her, feeling her start to move. She set a fast pace, hard and rough, nothing like what he had expected. But then she was nothing like what you’d expect. His hands slipped down to grab her ass as she leaned down to bite his neck. Her nails dug into his back, causing him to hiss. He used his hold on her to change the angle slightly before thrusting up to meet her.

“Right _there_ ,” Padmé gasped as Obi-Wan hit all the right places. “Faster and harder.”

“I’m worried I’ll break you,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“That’s the point,” she shot back.

Obi-Wan shook his head, but obliged. He was getting close to the edge and he knew she was, too.

She was clenching around him. Padmé felt the hot sensation building in her. She was going to go over the edge soon, and she was going to drag him down with her. She redoubled her efforts, kissing him hard. She tugged at his lips with her teeth, climbing higher and higher towards her climax. 

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan panted, “let go.”

And she did. She crashed so hard it was almost as if someone shoved her over the edge of a never-ending precipice. She trembled, kissing Obi-Wan, holding onto his shoulders. Her fingers dug into him as she tried to ground herself.

“Fuck, darling, you feel amazing,” Obi-Wan babbled as he felt her spasm around his cock, forcing his own release. His hips shuddered into her before he let himself fall back on the mattress with her on top of him. 

He wrapped an arm around her back to hold her close, kissing her forehead. “That was amazing,” he sighed, running his other hand through his hair.

Padmé drew a lazy circle on his chest as she caught her breath. “Obi-Wan?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He replied.

“I love you,” she replied, resting her chin on his chest to look up at him.

He smiled down at her, “I love you, too.”


End file.
